


DELTA

by LuckyKoneko



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Delta Episode (Pokemon ORAS), Fan Soundtracks, Gen, I wrote this back before Sun and Moon came out, Screenplay/Script Format, Zinnia is a bit ooc in this but i couldnt make it work otherwise, fan song, went back to look at it recently and still really like it so I decided to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoneko/pseuds/LuckyKoneko
Summary: A fan song for the Delta Episode in Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire. Singers: Rayquaza, Sapphire, Zinnia, Deoxys. Written in screenplay/script format.





	DELTA

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I'd just finished playing through Alpha Sapphire for the first time, the Delta Episode had really inspired me and I'm surprised that inspiration resulted in a song because I'm normally more of a prose writer. Anyway, I recently found this song again, figured I still really like it and decided to post it. I hope you enjoy!

RAYQUAZA:

Welcome to my palace  
Place of long forgotten lore  
A tower badly damaged  
Beautiful it was before

My story is a lost one  
Sealed in ancient past  
There is but one person  
Who has made it last – but listen!

She is our enemy  
Awaiting at the top  
Find me at the summit  
My power can’t be stopped

SAPPHIRE:

Who is speaking to me, reveal yourself at once!  
I wish to prove my power, please, give me a chance  
Are you the lord of dragons, the master of the skies  
They say you have great knowledge, can you give me advice?  
This planet is in danger, a meteor will strike  
Can you avert disaster, and save your people’s lives?

RAYQUAZA: (speaking)

I accept you as my master. Use my power wisely.

ZINNIA: (speaking)

Listen to me!

ZINNIA:

My lord I have invoked you  
To guard us from this threat  
My methods are not justified  
But lord, I’m not so bad

Listen now, young warrior  
Prove your worth to me  
I will grant you power  
To save the world; you’ll see

RAYQUAZA:

Battle now, my children  
My chosen, use my strength  
Be wary of my power  
And do not hesitate!

RAYQUAZA: (speaking)

Well done, my child. Now, we must go.

ZINNIA:

Rising swiftly faster higher you must reach the comet soon  
Break the walls of sound and lightning shattered in a sonic boom  
With the power of the dragon you can conquer any threat  
Win this battle win this war or if you fail we’ll all be dead…

ZINNIA: (speaking)

…Come back as a hero…

SAPPHIRE: (speaking)

What’s that?!

RAYQUAZA: (speaking)

Our opponent has finally arrived.

SAPPHIRE:

I do not wish to fight  
I’m here to save my home  
Do what I think is right  
Say, have you ever known  
A place for you to stay  
A reason to exist  
Your power can create  
So why do you resist?

DEOXYS:

Listen, child of human  
You I do not fear  
Fight me prove your power if you wish to keep me here!

SAPPHIRE: (speaking)

I… I did it!

SAPPHIRE:

Thank you lord for aiding me  
On this quest to save the world  
This story is a story that will be forever told

ZINNIA: (speaking)

Behold! Our hero has returned!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate if no one makes an audio version of this song, I'd rather do so myself when I have the opportunity. Please respect this choice and leave the decision to make an audio version to me. Thank you.


End file.
